Moulin Rouge
by darlaevans
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une époque l’histoire de Harry jeune écrivain romantique qui va à Paris afin d'écrire sur la vérité la beauté la liberté et par dessus tout l'amour...slash HpDm
1. Default Chapter

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_**Auteur :** Darla_

_**Disclaimer: **Rien est à moi tout est à J.K Rowling et le film moulin rouge au réalisateur (flem de chercher le nom)_

**_Rating_ **_: M_

**_Paring :_** _HP/DM_

**resumé :** je viens de revoir moulin rouge et cela m'est soudain apparut l'univers de harry potter avec l'histoire de moulin rouge pour mieux comprendre l'histoire j'ai gardé les nom originaux (et puis appelé Draco « Satine » ne m'enchantai pas) grande différence avec l'histoire CECI EST UN SLASH ! la magie existe et il y a aussi quelque modifications mais bon je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir..l'histoire est celle d'un jeune écrivain Harry qui vient à Paris dans l'intention de participer à la révolution bohème de son époque il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer le grand amour…

_note de l'auteur : je me suis un peu inspiré du film moulin rouge (d'où le titre héhé ok je me tais) mais je pense ne pas faire beaucoup d'interlude chantée..il y'en aura deux ou trois qui seront originale (veut dire par la qu'il ne sont pas dans le film )pour ceux qui se disent que le fait que draco soit le favoris du M.R alors qu'il n y a que des femme (prend une grande inspiration dans le but de sortir un long discoura c des lien logique ) bah ouai mais j'aime les slash na ! (lecteur deçu par le manque d'éloquence de l'auteur parte) restez ..bonne lecture_

"_There was a boy  
A very strange, enchanted boy  
They say he wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea  
A little shy and sad of eye  
But very wise was he...  
And then one day  
One magic day  
He passed my way  
And while we spoke of many things  
Fools and kings  
This he said to me...  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn  
Is just to love...and be loved in return."_

_**Prologue **_

_**POV Harry**_

Paris, quel magnifique ville centre de la vie de bohème et surtout Montmartre. Ce n'est pas un lieu de débauche et de perdition comme l'a dit mon père.Il y a des musiciens peintres et écrivains enfants de la révolution. Je viens laissant derrière moi mes origines noble et les convictions de mon père à propos des sang purs.Je m'installe dans une chambre miteuse dans un motel de sorcier juste en face du moulin rouge .La vue est magnifique je ferme les yeux et laisse le vent me caresser le visage.Je me sent en parfait harmonie avec le monde extérieur.Je m'assois pour commencer à écrire ..écrire sur la vérité la beauté la liberté et par-dessus tout l'amour.Oui mais voilà je n'ai jamais été amoureux , ma cousine Elizabeth ne compte pas elle est.. .Soudain un homme roux inanimé traversa mon plafond suivie d'un homme joufflu déguisé en nonne .

« excusez nous je m'appelle Neville henry Raymond de montrec londubat .On était en train de répéter une pièce en haut. »

Oui mai voilà le jeune homme roux qui s'appelle Ron est narcoleptique il peut s'endormir d'un moment à un autre .La pièces s'intitule « spectaculaire spectaculaire » c'est fou la vitesse de débit de parole de Neville.

« l'action se passe en suisse…. »

« COMMENT VA-T-IL ? »

deux jeune hommes châtains et une brune se penché par le trou fait par Ron.

La brune dit « Ron étant inconscient il est impossible de continuer cette pièce on pourra jamais la présenté à Vincent crabb c'est fichu »

Les garçons sourirent « c'est lavande moi c Dean et lui c'est Seamus cherche pas elle dramatise toujours la situation »

« Moi dramatiser ! Qui va lire son rôle ? » cria lavande en agitant les bras

Tous se tournèrent vers moi.Et c'est pour ça que je me retrouve en ce moment dans des habits ridicules avec des décors ridicules et…

« Les colline s'annnnnnnnimmmme … » chanta ou du moins essaya de chanter Neville. seamus joue au piano très fort et Dean fait exploser des bouteilles pour reproduire ..pourquoi il fait ça d'ailleurs

« Stoooooop » cria lavande je la connais depuis une heure et je peux dire avec certitude qu'elle ne sait pas parler autrement qu'en criant « c'est absolument nul » renchéri t elle

Après maintes répétition si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il fut claire qu'un différent artistique opposait Dean à Lavande .

« une nonne ne dirait jamais ça » dit Dean

Les autres décidèrent alors de s'en mêler pour envenimer l'affaire ô joie !

il commençait tous leur phrases par « Et si il disait .. » et ne s'écoutaient même pas et dire que mon père considère les sorciers comme supérieurs aux autres n'importe quoi ah tien qu'est ce que j'entends.

« eh bien si c'est comme ça vous l écrirai vous-même » cria lavande « ciao » et elle claqua la porte s'en suivit un lourd silence

« il nous faudrait tout recommencer à zéro.. du sang neuf quoi» dit Seamus

Et me voilà désigné pour la deuxième fois de la journée je dois donc écrire la pièce .

« Mais Crabb ne voudra jamais d'un novice » dit Neville « il faudrait un plan…aller voir directement Crabb ne mènera à rien mais organiser une rencontre avec Draco peutêtre bien tu pourrai le séduire par ta poésie et il insisterait au prés de Crabb pour te prendre comme nouvel auteur de la pièce »

Ca me parait bien mais.. je me demande qui est cette Draco .

« Humm qui est Draco » hasard ai je

« Draco » dit Seamus les yeux pleine d'étoile « c'est le diamant étincelant du moulin rouge du côté sorcier les moldu sont bien trop étroit d'esprit pour accepter qu'un homme soit la vedette du moulin rouge »

j'écarquillai les yeux un homme !

« Il est magnifique » rajouta Dean « avec ces cheveux et ces yeux ..»

« C'est un danseur de cancan un peu androgyne dont tous les homme raffolent » dit le dénommé ron qui venait de se réveiller

Mon cerveau enregistre très mal les données ou ils parlent d'un homme

« c'est un ange » dit Neville pensif

« Vous voulez dire qu'il …qu'il.. » les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir de ma bouche

« vend de l'amour aux hommes c'est la meilleur manière de le dire » repondit Neville

« je.. je ..ne peux pas écrire pour le moulin rouge et.. »

« ne t'inquiète pas tout ira pour le mieux Il est très sensible à toute forme d'art »

« pffff » fut le seul mot de Ron apparemment il ne l'aimait pas

Ce Draco m'intrigue j'ai déjà vu des homme déclenché des passion mais un homme quoique…l'idée d'être avec un homme ne me dérange pas vraiment …

« ne l'écoute pas il faut le voir pour le croire toi qussi tu sera sous le charme» dit Seamus rêveur

Et c'est comme ça qu'on se mirent en route pour le moulin rouge ou j'aillai présentait mes écrit à ce fameux Draco

_Merci d'avoir lu je voulais juste savoir si quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment créer mon profil j'y arrive pas pourtant je ne suis pas si nulle que ça en anglais (hey pas de commentaire)..et sinon reviews ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_RAR_

_BlackNemesis : le fait de ne pas pouvoir comparer au film est un bon point cela laisse plus de suspens _

_Sahada :aha ! regarfde comment je trouve l'histoire lool merci pour ta review_

_Sélène : non ta review me fait plaisir et pour cause je n'ai pas le même dénouement que celui du film ça serait trop sadique et j'aime trop draco tu vas d'aiileur voir que le show ne finit pas par draco qui tombe.. alors je t'en supplie continue à lire lol _

_en gras ce sont les paroles chantées._

_**pov Harry**_

Nous entrons alors dans le moulin rouge .Je vis alors pour la première fois Vincent Crabbe et ses sulfureuses filles les « diamonds dogs »

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?._

_(Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_)

Des hommes et des femmes dénudes dansant chantant .L'alcool coule à flot l'ambiance est quasiment irréelle mon père me tuerait s'il le savait ou je me trouve .Je jette un coup d'œil Ron s'amuse avec des jeunes filles tous comme Dean et Seamus, un main me tire sur un siège :c'est Neville.On est bien vite rejoins par les autres.

« Mission accomplie on a pas été repéré par Crabbe » dit Neville

« Oh cela n'a pas été dure » répondit Dean les yeux plein de malice

hey pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Je…Mes pensée furent interrompue par un traînée de poudre qui descendait sur la scène ;le lumière se baissa et seul un faisceau restait éclairant la plus belle créature qu'on met donné de voir

« C'est lui c'est le diamant étincelant » me dit Neville

Une voix résonne celle d'un ange.

_The French are glad to die for love .They delight in fighting duels. But I Prefer a man who lives and gives expensive _

Il un regard bleu d'acier perçant qui scrute les autres d'un air de supériorité

_Jewels._

Soudain la lumière revient et on vit un jeune homme blond des épaules frêles , de taille moyenne dans un costume d'argent qui le moulait pour dévoiler un corps de dieux grec.Il s'avance vers une foule d'homme.

_A kiss on the hand may be quite continental But diamonds are a boy's best friends._

Les hommes s'approchent de lui ,lui tendant des bijoux et des liasses de billets._ A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental On your humble flat, or help you feed your pussy cat._

Il les ignore ,tourne sur lui même et désigne un homme qui s'agenouille devant lui Draco lui fait un clin d'oeil provocateur et repart déambuler.

_Men grow cold as girls grow old And we all lose our charms in the end._

Il se Déhanche sous le regard médusé des plus proches spectateur. Il cline ses longs cils blond d'une manière peu innocente et continu de chanter.

_But square-cut or pear-shaped These rocks don't lose their shape._

Des hommes le porte pour pouvoir accédé à une chaine en or que lui tend un homme lui même porté pas ses amis afin d'attiré l'attention de Draco.

_Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

Il se vautre dans la foule sous les yeux lubriques de tous les hommes qui en profitent pour laisser courir leur mains sur son corps .

_...Tiffany._

Les mêmes hommes le prenne chacun son tour dans leur bras

_..Cartier..._

Un jeune homme apparemment timide l'attend avec un bouquet de fleur , Draco tourne sur lui-même et fait voler le bouquet avec la magie à l'autre bout de la salle et renverse l'homme pour se retrouver dans une position dominante : il se frotte langoureusement à lui .

_Cause we are living in a material world And I am a material boy. _

Il se relève et marche à reculons. « venez me chercher les hommes »dit il d'une voix sensuelle et coquine. Il s'allonge porté par plein d'homme formant une masse quasi homogène.

_Black Star, Roscor  
Talk to me, Vince Crabbe, tell me all about it!  
_

Crabbe s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à Draco et ils se retrouvent tous les deux sur une table

_Draco:There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer_

_Crabbe: But the diamonds are your best friend_

La salle était pendue au lèvre de Draco et il faisait d'ailleurs très très chaud Crabbe tendit des bijoux a Draco qui faisait mine de ne pas aimer jusqu'à un bracelet d'émeraude qu'il daigna prendre en me dardant du regard.Ce n'est pas possible je me fait des idées il ne peut pas ME regarder.

Au même moment

« ou est le duc ? »dit Draco

« à 11H (1) »Dit Crabbe en regardant a 9H (je l'ai fait aussi bête qu'en vrai lool )

Draco regarde alors Harry .

« Il va investir » dit Draco

« Quand tu aura passer la nuit avec lui comment pourra t'il refuser ,je compte sur toi n'oubli pas un vrai spectacle dans un vrai théatre pour un vrai public et tu deviendra.. »Dit Crabbe

« ..un vrai acteur » dit Draco les yeux rêveurs

_Draco:Cause that's those louses go back to their spouses, Diamonds are a girl's best friend_

Il se posta en face de Harry

« il parait que vous m'attendiez ? » dit Draco

« euh…ouiii » bégaya Harry

« bien…dansons »dit Draco

cela ressemblait plus un ordre qu'à une demande mais peu importe il me parle et c'est le principal .il ne faut pas que je passe pour un idiot il ne faut pas que je passe pour un idiot c'est tout ce que je peux pensé.. je dois être au paradis.Il se frotta contre moi laissant négligemment ses cheveux blonds me caresser la nuque.

« Comme s'est aimable à vous de vous intéresser à notre projet » dit Draco

« oh..ce n'est rien je serai ravi de participer » c'est bien je n'ai pas bégayé c'est un grand pas .wow ai je déjà dit qu'il a des yeux magnifique on dirait de la lave en fusion un gris métallique et…attendez ces lèvres remue

« vous êtes sur d'aller bien »me dit il d'un air inquiet

« oui ça va humm Neville pense qu'on serait mieux dans votre chambre » oh mon dieu lui et moi dans une même chambre je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister

« oh oui évidemment dans ma chambre » répondit il avec un regard brillant ouah ces yeux on j'hésite sur leur couleur bleu/gris

« oui c'est mieux pour..lire de la poésie »j'hésitai aussi sur la fin de la phrase

Il me fait un sourire au coin sublime. « Pour lire de la poésie ? Un peu de poésie j'adore »dit il d'un air mutin, il se détache de moi avec un sourire éclatant et des yeux plein d'étoiles « on se voit après mon numéro dans l'éléphant »il vit mon aire perdu et me prit le menton(oh dieu ses mains sont tellement douces) il me fit tourner la tête et là je vis un énorme éléphant qui surplombe le moulin rouge. « d'accc ..cord » ouh la mon pantalon me serre juste à cause de ce contact c'est fou.Il s'éloigne de moi « alors s'est entendu » la mélodie de la chanson qu'il a chantai tout à l'heure recommença les marches de la scène s'illuminèrent .

_Diamonds_

_Diamonds_

_Square cut or pear-shaped_

_These rocks won't lose their shape_

_Diamonds _

_Are a my best…friend_

Et il disparut de la scène .

« ouah il t'a choisi » dit Dean Tous les hommes me regardait envieux, mais moi je ne pensai qu'à cet ange que je venais de rencontrer

_s vous avez aimez /détesté …un review alors pour me le dire ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_RAR_

_Aure : merciiii bien sure que ca me fait plaisir sachant que moulin rouge est un chef d'œuvre pour moi aussi _

_vert émeraude : oh tu le trouve provocateur le dray c'est rien par rapport à ce chapitre_

_serpentis-draco :ravi que tu aime voila la suite_

_Sahada : oui je sais j'aime faire passer Harry pour un idiot il faut dire que c'est un bel empoté naturellement lol_

_Sélène : contente que tu sois rassurée euh oui en effet j'ai fait une petite faute on va dire que c'est dray (auteur pleine de mauvaise foi sachant que c'est elle qui écrit tout ll)Pour les chanson j'ai une nette préférence pour « diamonds are girl's best friends » et« your song » bien sure j'avoue que Roxanne me plait pas mal tu verra d'ailleurs qui interprétera ce duo avec Ron ;) et like a virgin j'hésite à lamettre dans ma fic parce que tout réside dans la mise en scène mais bon..voilà le trés attendu "your song" :d_

_je voudrai aussi remercié tout ce qui me lisent et leur dire bah bonne lecture_

_en gras ce sont les paroles chantées._

_**pov Harry**_

voilà je suis dans l'éléphant en train d'attendre une somptueuse créature du nom de Draco je me repasse sans cesse notre petit « entrevue » qui m'a laissé un goût d'inachevée mais je suis là pour lui présenter mes écrits, ma poésie il faut que j'assure .Euh c'est quoi ce bruit au juste.

Il soulève le rideau d'une fenêtre et y trouve Ron Neville Seamus et Dean .

« qu'est ce que vous faites là » parvint Harry à dire

Neville me sourit « pour te surveiller voir si cela se passe bien et.. »

« VOUS M'ESPIONER » cette fois ci je criai hors de moi !

« non » dit Neville « si » dirent Dean et Seamus simultanément

« grmmmf » fut le seul mot de Ron qui me semble vraiment le moins bavard des quatre

« ouah c'est magnifique » dit Dean

En effet je ne m'était pas trop attardé sur la pièce mais elle était très belle.Décorée en Rouge et or il y avait un lit Baldaquin Rouge lui aussi et une panoplie d'accessoire qui humm ne me laissait pas indifférent.

« Genial ces chaînes » dit Seamus comme pour répondre en écho à mes pensées

la porte s'ouvrit et d'un geste brusque je refermai la fenêtre, je me retournai soulageai de voir que mes amis ont eu le temps de se cacher

« Je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre je l'espère » dit Draco

« euh non pas du tout voyons » Murmura Harry émerveillé par ce qu'il a sous les yeux

Draco était avec un peignoir violet les cheveux mouillés et une ceinture refermant le peignoir qui décidément ne prenait pas son rôle de ceinture très au sérieux vu que l'on voyait le torse blanc de Draco .

« Vous me trouver assez poétique » dit ce dernier en insistant sensuellement sur le dernier mot

« euh oui » dit Harry Je devrais essayer de formuler une phrase correcte

« bon allons y qu'on en finisse»dit Draco en s'allongeant sur le lit il fit un geste de la main invitant Harry à le rejoindre ce qui ne fit pas

« je préférais le faire debout »

« oh » dit Draco surprit par tant d'imagination

« mais vous pouvez rester assis il me faut du temps.. »

**POV Draco**

je sens que ça va être long et ennuyeux comme avec tout les homme dray dray dray que croyais tu ,qu'il est différent Tu te tape le financier de Crabb pour que bah justement qu'il deviennent son financier et enfin tu quitteras cet endroit

Draco sourit et se positionna d'une manière explicite en glissant sa main dans le pan de son peignoir.Il commença à se caresser

« Le ciel les oiseaux et.. » Harry se retourna pour voir Draco se (déglutition difficile) masturber

Ne voyant pas le duc se jeté sur lui comme tous les mâles qui le trouvent généralemnt dans cette position il se relève.Peutêtre qu'il n'est pas homo pourtant …Il en est sur c'est du désir qu'il a dans les yeux ou il n'est pas Draco malfoy.

« humm un problème » murmura Draco

« un manque d'inspiration » dit Harry en regardant ses chaussure ce que prit Draco pour un aveu d'impuissance

Mais j'ai toujours fait bander tout Homme gai s'est tout simplement impossible !.Il va voir..

« oh oui je vois »susurra t il sensuellement « tu veux que papa t'aide un peu »

Draco se leva et Harry paniqua comment diable il pouvait l'aider à avoir de l'inspiration.

« tu sens l'inspiration » dit Draco en ouvrant la braguette d'Harry

Il le jeta sur le lit « Tu as envi de moi non ? » dit Draco en l'enfourchant et en le chevauchant « tu la sens venir la poésie » en insistant sur chaque mot

« hein quoi » dit Harry déboussolé, il faut dire que Draco est drôlement doué

« aller va y libère le tigre » Draco arriva enfin au Boxer de Harry et y glissa ses doigts Harry gémit et se releva .Draco resta collé à lui « oh le grand garçon » dit il en faisant un bref aller retour sur sa virilité. « oh oui » fut les seuls mots de Harry.Draco se laissa tomber par terre à genoux et débarrassa Harry de son boxer.Harry rejeta la tête en arrière « oh merlin que c'est bon » .Draco sourit et commença à lécher doucement le membre dans toutes sa longueurs ,le brun était tout simplement au paradis mais il eu un éclair de lucidité .

« Non » souffla il . « Non ? » répéta Draco en s'arrêtant n'étant pas sure d'avoir compris . « Pas comme ça »rajouta le brun beaucoup trop bas pour que Draco l'entende.Il se dégagea du blond qui était trop perdu ,aucun homme ne lui avait résisté il ne pouvait pas .

« Comme c'est étrange » dit Harry en remettant son pantalon

« quoi donc ? » Il avait échouer il ne deviendrait jamais acteur et Crabb allait le tuer..accessoirement

« ce sentiment en moi »

Draco releva la tête rapidement il a dit sentiment ce n'était donc pas perdu

« je ne suis pas de ceux …qui cachent leurs émois.. cela vous va ?»

Draco planta ses yeux dans ceux du duc (enfin celui qui croyait être le duc)

Ils sont vert couleur espoir, il y avait tant de sincérité dans ces yeux qu'il ne put se résoudre à le manipuler.Tant pis pour son rêve il trouverai bien un autre pigeon

« oui bien sure » dit Draco Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de Harry s'illuminer d'une lueur étrange

_My gift is my song _

Il se dirigea ver le balcon et alluma les lumières de la rue d'un seul geste Neville et compagnie montèrent sur le toit attentifs.

_And this one's for you._

Harry se tourne et regarde Draco qui a l'air très surpris. et sans le quitter des yeux il continua à chanter

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song. _

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done, _

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, _

_That I put down in words, _

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world. _

Harry s'avança un peu plus et s'accouda sur le balcon.Curieux Draco le suivit

_Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss, _

_Well some of these verses, well, they, they got me quite cross. _

Il se retourna vers Draco et lui tendit la main pour qu'il le rejoigne sur le balcon.Il marche doucement vers Harry

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song _

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on. _

Draco passa devant Harry pour s'accouder sur le balcon lui aussi.Harry le dévora des yeux

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do, _

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue. _

Conscient d'être plus petit que lui Harry le prit par le menton pour capter son regard .Il lui sourit et Draco lui rendit timidement son sourire.

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean, _

_You've got the sweetest eyes I've ever seen. _

Harry pris les bras de Draco comme pour se préparé à une valse et il tournèrent ensemble.Harry les fait alors voler et ils atterrissent sur une terrasse . Des paillettes commence à pleuvoir sous les yeux émerveiller de Draco

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song. It may be quite simple_

La pluie de paillettes continu et Harry fait apparaître un parapluies

_but now that it's done. . ._

Harry s'éloigne en tournant sur lui même avec le parapluies puis le jette

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, _

_That I put down in words,_

Draco tourne sur lui même gracieusement afin de rejoindre Harry.Il se rapproche de Harry en étant que à quelques centimètre

_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world._

Harry fait tourner Draco et le prend dans ses bras

« apparemment il fait l'affaire » dit Neville toujours sur le toit avec les autres qui acquiescèrent

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire» dit Draco toujours dans les bras de Harry

« je suis amoureux » rajouta t il Harry rougit et lui sourit

« je suis amoureux d'un riche et talentueux duc »

Harry fronça les sourcilles « un duc ? »

Draco lui sourit « le titre n'a aucune d'importance » il s'approcha de Harry afin de l'embrasser

« Mais je ne suis pas duc »dit Harry

« Tu n'est pas duc » dit Draco sans vraiment comprendre l'importance de cette révélation et voulant juste embrasser cette bouche qui lui paressait si sucrée et..

« je suis poète » dit Harry tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la bouche de Draco

« poète ? » puis comme si on venait de l'électrocuté il s'éloigne « c'est pas vrai !»

« mais Neville m'a dit .. » commença Harry

« Neville ! oh merlin non encore un protégé de Neville délicieusement débauché et désespérément pauvre »

« euh oui on peu dire ça comme ça »

« je vais le tuer » dit Draco

Neville et cie qui écoutait toujours regardèrent ce dernier d'un air de pitié. Sur Draco allait en faire qu'une bouchée

« le tuer » répéta Draco par sa faute il est dingue d'un beau brun qui est complètement fauché .Il faut qu'il sorte de cette pièce.Il ouvrit la porte et vit le duc avec Vincent.

« le duc ! » trop tard il avait attiré l'attention il claqua la porte et se retourna Harry le regarda avec un regard plein d'amour ? oh ce n'était vraiment pas le moment

« le duc est là cache toi »

la porte s'ouvre ,Harry se cache derrière Draco.qui bouge jusqu'à la table où Harry se glisse discrètement (ouai il fait tomber tous le buffet quoi :d ).

« très chère tu es visible ? » dit Crabbe « mais ou était tu ? »

« Je… » Draco rougit en pensant à Harry

« peu importe ! Draco j'ai l'honneur de te présente le duc Tom jedusor »

_Alors vous avez aimé c'est une des deux plus belle scène du film (avec celle de « we can be lovers »)j'espère ne pas avoir trop raté j'ai mis un temps fou pour savoir qui serait le duc enfin bon imaginé le plutôt comme dans le film de Harry Potter 2 et pas comme le truc visqueux à face de serpent qu'il devient plus tard ll.oh j'allais oubliai Reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_RAR_

_**serpentis-draco :** tada la voilà ravie que ça te plaise toujours_

_**kenken :** merci ça me fait plaisir voilà la suite_

_**vert emeraude :** oui l'amour est déjà là c'est la première fois pour Draco enfin chut je te laisse lire _

_**Aure :** flint ou goyle lool non quand même pas et puis moi j'aime bien Tom Jedusor je trouve qu'il est fascinant_

_**kimmy lyn :** tu as lu dans mes pensée je voulais mettre Rogue t je t'annonce une bonne nouvelle ..Draco ne meurt pas ! D'ailleurs tu n'as pas remarqué il n'a rien à la fin du numéro c'est pour ça que plus l'histoire va avancer plus elle sera indépendante du film_

_**dark setsuna :** oui je dois avouer que pour le début le film m'a fortement inspiré mais je m'arrange quand même pour que cela ne soit pas du mot pour mot enfin de respécter les personnage de Harry et Draco et pour la fin Tragique eh nan pas de fin tragique puisque Draco n'est pas malade d'ailleurs là je prend plus de liberté dans le film comme tu vas le voir_

_**Sélène :** que dire à ma charmante correctrice ah oui merci !_

_**Sahada :** je sais que là quand le duc arrive on fait hé ho c trop tard Draco est déjà amoureux de Harry mais en fait tu a du le voir le rêve de Draco est d'être acteur or le duc peut l'aider mais chut je ne dirais rien ah et pour Harry non mais t a pas honte d'obliger l'auteur de dire tous ce qui se passent ! lol non ça prouve que ma fic t'intéressent je rigole ah oui Harry n'est pas pauvre loin de là …._

_**Jessy :** merci pour ces encouragement et j'avoue bien m'amuser à mettre Draco et Harry dans ces situation aussi _

_ouah tant de reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir. Merci de me lire.._

_**blablabla**: les paroles chantées._

_blablabla : pensées des personnages_

« Monsieur comme c'est aimable à vous de vous être libéré » dit Draco, il regarda Harry pour d'assurer qu'il était bien caché et ce dernier qui avait la tête au dessus de la table la redescendit sous le regard de Draco

_**pov Draco**_

Il faut que je me calme, tu es un bon acteur Draco et c'est la chance de ta vie qui se présente à toi ne fait pas l'idiot.

_**fin pov Draco**_

« Tout le plaisir va être pour moi mon cher j'en ai bien peur » répondit Tom en dévorant Draco des yeux.

_**Pov Tom**_

Merlin qu'il est beau, il me le faut absolument son rêve est d'être acteur m'a dit Crabbe ainsi soit il, il le sera s'il me laisse goûter à cette peau qui m'a l'air si douce.

_**fin pov Tom**_

Il lui fit un baise main en lui disant « le baiser est très vieille France » (en référence à la chanson de Draco _a kiss on a hand is quite continental _)

« Mais le diamant est le meilleur ami de l'homme » Dit Draco en faisant semblant d'être amusé.

_**Pov Draco**_

On me l'a déjà fait chéri les hommes sont tous pareils à part… ah non ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à lui !

_**fin Pov Draco**_

Le duc se dirige vers la table où est caché Harry.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? » la voix de Draco trahissait son anxiété _s'il le trouve s'en est fini de mon rêve de devenir acteur_

« je prends un rafraîchissement » dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils

_détourner l'attention il faut détourner son attention_ « comment trouvez vous la vue ? »

« humm charmante » dit Tom en voyant les immeubles insalubres et en ce demandant ce qu'avait son compagnon.

Il se retourna pour prendre un verre mais étrangement il avait l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose sous la table.

« Oh comme c'est étrange » dit Draco. Il eut l'effet escompté : le duc ne le quitta pas des yeux où l'on apercevait une lueur de désir(ndc :bizarre cette phrase, ne ?). Pitoyable pensa Draco._oh mince_ que lui avait dit le beau brun _oh zut ! je ne sais même pas son nom. Ah tien il sort la tête de la table, oh je vois, il essaye de m'aider_

« quoi donc ? » dit Tom pas sûr de suivre.

Harry se montra (tout en étant caché au duc !) « ce sentiment… en… moi ! »

Harry fit semblant de se cacher derrière ses mains « je ne suis pas de ceux qui…cachent … leurs émois » malheureusement Harry fit tomber une bougie qui fit le duc se retourner, Draco se jeta à genoux tenant les mollets du duc.

« nooon ! je vous en supplie écoutez-moi »dit Draco en lui faisant un regard de braise et lui écartant les genoux. Le beau brun comme il l'avait senti était pile derrière le duc _humm ces yeux ça devrait être interdit d'en avoir d'aussi beaux_ Draco lui montra la porte derrière lui sous entendant qu'il devait partir. Le duc baissa les yeux.

_Draco **: I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, **_

_**That I put down in words,** _

Il se leva et derrière le duc Harry se leva aussi lentement.

_**How wonderful life is, now you're in the world. **_

Le duc croyait que Draco le regardait mais en fait il fixait Harry derrière lui, Harry lui sourit tendrement

« c'est magnifique » dit le duc ce qui ramena sur terre Draco

« c'est dans spectaculaire spectaculaire , oh comme la vie est différente depuis que vous êtes là » il passa son bras dans le coup du duc pour agiter le bras vers Harry qui semblait en transe , il ouvrit la porte mais il y avait un garde du corps , donc toujours aussi adroitement (Ndc :est-ce ironique ?lol) Harry referma spectaculairement la porte dans un grand « BOUM » !

Le duc allait se retourner quand soudain « ahh ! » : c'était Draco !

Le duc plus intéressé par Draco se jette à son chevet « qui a-t-il ? »

« Duc ..vous …vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vous faites de l'effet aux hommes » Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse Harry devait passer par le balcon mais c'était impossible sans alerter le duc avec la _grâce_ naturelle du jeune homme. Draco sourit _quel empoté quand même_ .Il fallait qu'il occupe le duc ..

« Faites-moi l'amour » dit il avec une voix rauque calculée « vous avez envie de faire l'amour » il attira le duc vers lui et se retrouva sous le duc qui s'attardait plus à mordiller son cou qu'autre chose !

Draco montra à Harry le Balcon. Harry allait partir mais Draco le vit se retourner et désigner le duc du menton d'un air réprobateur, Draco comprit et s'autorisa un sourire.

« Vous avez raison il vaut mieux attendre le soir de la première de la pièce »

« Hein » fit très gracieusement le duc, Draco avait l'air bizarre depuis le début de la soirée !

Mais trop tard il se retrouvai déjà dehors !

« je n'y comprends décidément rien Goyle » le garde du corps acquiesça, le duc avait l'air très frustré

dans l'éléphant 

« Tu te rends compte ce qui se serait passé si le duc t'avais trouvé là.. »

« Harry »

« Quoi ? » dit Draco

« je m'appelle Harry »

« oui, ce que je sais c'est que tu n'est pas l'homme de mes rêve c'est-à-dire riche et.. »

VLAM (ndc :ouah, les effets spéciaux !) la porte s'ouvrit.

« j'ai oublié mon chapeau » dit le duc il regarda Harry puis Draco « comme c'est étrange ce sentiment en moi n'est ce pas ! » cria t il

« oh comme vous le dite bien voilà l'auteur » dit Draco avec la voix la plus hypocrite et avec un grand sourire il se tourna vers Harry pour le voir la mine déconfite la tête baissée et il s'en voulut directement d'avoir était odieux avec lui.

« on répétait » dit Harry sous le regard plein de fureur du duc

_**pov Harry**_

Je vous le laisse ! Il a l'air angélique, mais c'est un monstre! Pas un duc! Je ne suis pas un duc! S'il savait qui je suis en Angleterre! oh et puis tant pis, il ne vaut pas mieux que ces charognards!

_**fin pov Harry**_

« bien sûr vous répétiez tous les deux tout seuls et Draco est en peignoir pour qui vous me prenez ! »

Harry sourit « Pour ce que vous êtes, un homme a l'esprit tellement étroit que vous ne laissez personne vous contredire » Draco regardait Harry d'un air impressionné _l'aura magique qu'il dégage est tout simplement époustouflante_

« et je vais vous le prouver » ajouta Harry en défiant le duc du regard

« ah oui alors allez-y »

Draco commençait à prendre peur. Certes au début il avait trouvé Harry impressionnant avec son assurance, mais là… c'était tout simplement du suicide.

Harry tapa à la fenêtre en souriant et en tremblant espérant pour que ses amis n'aient pas déguerpis.

« alors comment ce passe la répétition » dit Neville

Draco écarquilla les yeux _c'est officiel, ce type est tout simplement merveilleux_

« le piano est accordé » renchérit Dean

Harry sourit ravi, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer, d'avoir impressionné Draco et en plus de tout les amis de Harry, par un agréable hasard ( nda :en fait il espionné par la fenêtre lol/ndc :ouh le vilain !) Crabbe arriva !

« euh comment se passe cette répétition » dit Crabbe « notre nouvel auteur » il pressa Harry à côte de lui « vous plait il ? »

« oui » dit Draco en faisant un clin d'œil complice « enfin je pense que oui puisque le duc est un homme de goût » Draco remua des lèvres un merci à Harry qui devint alors rouge pivoine

_**pov Harry**_

Je ne le comprends pas un coup il m'engueule, un coup il me fait le plus bel hommags du monde! Ok ce n'était qu'un merci, mais ses yeux en disent long

_**fin pov Harry**_

« je veux bien investir »dit Tom sans lâcher Draco des yeux « mais à une seule condition » rajouta-t-il avec un rictus « que vous me donniez les actes du moulin rouge et que de plus Draco me signe un protocole stipulant qu'il me laisse l'exclusivité »

Harry eut une soudaine envie de vomir

« bien sûr » dit Crabbe en regardant Draco

_et tu deviendra un vrai acteur.._

« Et en fait de quoi parle la pièce ? » dit Tom _accessoirement_ pensa-t-il en se léchant presque les lèvres.

Tout le monde se regarda et Draco fixa Harry

« c'est une histoire ….d'amour »

Harry releva les yeux et regarda Draco avec une lueur de " je ne sais quoi"

« un amour impossible »

Les espoirs de Harry s'évanouirent, puis il pensa à son père qui lui avait dit « à cœur vaillant rien d'impossible ne l'oublie jamais ne te laisse pas faire sous prétexte qu'une situation est impossible ». Harry sourit son père avait mis 3 ans à avoir sa mère, il regarda Draco et se dit _je l'aurai._

« Non »dit-il, tout le monde le regarda « c'est un amour impossible au premier abord » continua-t-il en regardant Draco.

« Elle se passe en…(il était dans un éléphant donc…)Inde ! C'est l'histoire d'un courtisan qui pour sauver son pays envahi par un méchant maharadjah doit se donner à lui, mais le soir de la séduction il prend un... prince ( Draco fronça les sourcils ) et ils vont alors devoir se cacher du méchant maharadjah (il regarda le duc) ».

« j'interpréterai le prince » dit Dean

« et moi le courtisan naturellement » dit Draco en tournant sur lui-même avec grâce.

« et leur amour surmontera toutes les épreuves » reprit Harry en fixant intensément Draco.

« Cela sera une scène ou éclatera tout l'érotisme, toute la violence toute la sauvagerie et la démesure de cette enooooorme superproduction » dit Goyle sans reprendre son souffle

« Qu'entendez vous par là ? » dit Tom

« Cela va être un spectacle époustouflant, opulent, munificent, splendide ,gargantuesque , un enchantement des sens un RAVISSEMENT ! CELA SERA VRAIMENT…. » toujours sans reprendre son souffle

« Spectaculaire, spectaculaire ! » tous ensemble

« les mots de la langue vulgaire ne saurait décrire l'évènement vous serez baba devant ce show sidérant » Crabbe relâcha son souffle et sourit.

Il était maintenant en face du duc .Puis il se recula lentement et ouvrit grand ses bras , Dean et Harry s'accrochèrent au bras droit et Draco Seamus et Neville au bras gauche, ils prirent tous une tête d'hypocrite (nda :quoi moi je vois ça comme ça) et…………. :

_Tous**: You'll be involved artistically  
So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years  
So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years**_

Neville prend une statuette d'éléphant_  
Neville: **Elephants**_

Dean prend un collier_  
Dean: **Bohemians**_

Crabbe l'assoit_  
Crabbe: **Indians**_

Draco prend une pose aguichante_  
Draco: **And Courtesans**_

Harry brasse de l'air avec les bras_  
Harry: **Acrobats**_

Seamuscommence à jongler_  
Seamus: **And juggling bears** _

Neville cligne des yeux exagérément_  
Toulouse: **Exotic girls**_

Ils se regroupent , et Dean fait apparaître des flammes.

_All: **Fire eaters, muscle men, contortionists, intrigue, danger**  
_Il font des poses d'haltérophiles et bougent les bras ensembles d'une manière souple

_Neville: **And romance**_

Ils mettent tous leurs mains sur leur Coeur et regardent au loin avec un air enamouré exagéré_  
Tous: **Electric lights, machinery**_

Ils prennent un air sérieux et se frottent le ventre _  
Crabbe: **And all that electricity!**_

Ils font semblant d'être électrocuté, se prennent par la main et font le tour de la chaise du duc_  
Tous:** So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years**_

Il repartent en reculant par terre à genoux et agitent les bras comme s'ils couraient_  
**So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years  
Spectacular, Spectacular. No words in the vernacular  
Can describe this great event. You'll be dumb with wonderment**_

Il se mettent tous en rang et Draco et Harry se déguisent en filles et passent en roulant des yeux alors que les autres font régulièrement du bruit avec des cuillères_  
**The hills are alive, with the sound of music  
So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years**  
_Ils sautent sur place droits comme des I

_**So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years!**_

Draco s'allonge sur tous les autres

"oui et comment cela se termine-t il" (ndc :comment tout casser en 2 secondes par le duc !)

Ils courent et un rideau apparaît Harry est éjecté par les autres il se retrouve en face du duc (nda : vous savez comme quand Ron le pousse pour l'hypogriffe)

_  
Harry( il ouvre le rideau): **The courtesan and the prince are pulled apart by an evil plan  
**Draco: **But in the end she hears his song**_

Harry regarde Draco_  
Harry: **And their Love is just too strong**_

Ils se tiennent par la main et balancent leurs jambes

_Tous: **So exciting, The audience will stop and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years**_

Harry va de l'autre côté_  
Harry**: The sitar player's secret song helps them flee the evil one  
Though the tyrant rants and rails it is all to no avail**_

Crabbe arrive déguisé en maharadjah__

Tous : **So exciting, Will make them laugh, will make them cry. So delighting...**  


"quelqu'un meurt?" demanda le duc

Ils se regardent et recommencent_  
Tous : _**So exciting, The audience will stomp and cheer. So delighting, It will run for fifty years!**

"Il y a de bonnes idées, je veux bien investir à mes conditions bien sur" Dit le duc

Harry sourit à Draco,

« c'est ce qu'on verra » dit trop bas Harry pour être entendu par les autres

_Nda :Aimé ? pas aimé ? review ?_

_Ndc : moi si j'étais vous je reviewerai !Est-ce que je peux poser une pitite question ?Comment vous écrivez « biensur » ? Bien sur ? Biensûr ? Bien sûr ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_RAR_

_**kenken :** J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et merci pour ta review_

_**vert emeraude :** merci ! voilà la suite avec un peu de retard_

_**Aure :** lool je dois avoué que je voyais la fin de ma fic d'une manière plus pacifiste même si je n'aime pas non plus le duc mais bonne idée pour la fin (note etripé étrangé écartelé.. )voici la suite _

_**Marine Malefoy:** mais non je m'en fout pas llmoi aussi je suis dingue de cette chanson et j'imagine trop bien Harry chanté je trouve que ça correspond à sa voix , et c'est vrai qu'au début il chante un peu et voilà une autre amoureuse e cette chanson merci de lire..voilà la suite bisou _

_**Sélène : ** merci de me corriger (je crois que je te remercierai jamais assez) et oui FFnet est spécial il y a plein de truc qui s'affichent pas apparemment_

_**Sahada :** Hé Hé c'est l'une des plus grande différence entre le film et ma fic en fait Harry est un.. tu crois vraiment que je vais le dire tu le liras après merci pour ta review voilà la suite._

_**Jessy :** De fondre ?oui en effet ça sera dure de prendre la K7 sinon je ne peux qu t'encouragé de le voir merci pour ta review voilà la suite_

_**Egwene Al' Veree :** merci ca me fait plaisir que ça te plaise depuis le début le mieux pour un auteur c'est de voir qu'il plait toujours merci ça m'encourrage à écrire_

_**Mily black :** Ne t'inquiète pas je le prend pas mal et j'ai d'ailleurs conscience aue pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas vu le film c'est assez dure de comprendre (surtout le chapitre 4avec « spectacular spectaculaire » si un jour tu vois le film tu comprendra pourquoi)dans ce chapitre dont une grande partie n'est pas dans le film j'essaye de positionner Draco j'espère que ça réussi et d'ailleurs je pense le faire pour Harry dans le prochain Chapitre histoire qu'ils soient plus humain mais je suis ravie de ta review toute critique aussi constructive que la tienne est bonne à entendre_

_Je remerci tous mes lecteurs voilà la suite ..._

_**blablabla**: les paroles chantées._

_blablabla : pensées des personnages_

_Dsl pour le retard en plus des vacances j'ai fait lire ma fic à une amie qui avait pas vu moulin rouge et qui m'a fait un « gna » ? donc pour une meilleur lecture j'ai décidé de laisser complètement court à mon imagination (à tort ou à raison ? passons)_

_Juin 1870_

Draco alors âgé de 6 ans est muni d'un masque, il mime des personnages. Ses parents et les domestique le regardent.

«Fiston tu as beaucoup de talent tu pourrais facilement devenir acteur » lui dit alors son père.

Depuis ce jour cette phrase trottait dans sa tête. Oui, il voulait devenir acteur ! c'est sur !

_Septembre 1870 Paris_

Un jeune garçon blond est en train de courir dans le parc. Non loin de lui, ses parents, Narcissa et Lucius, parlent à un soldat :

« C'est donc vrai, l'empereur Napoléon III abdique » dit Lucius

« Oh mon dieu cela veut dire que.. que l'on va tout nous enlever, nos bien, nos privilèges.. » renchérit Narcissa en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil « c'est un cauchemar ! »

« Je suis désolé » fut la seule phrase du soldat.

« C'est la fin d'une époque » rajouta Lucius en regardant, par la fenêtre, son fils jouer « espérons que Draco survive.. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'une page de l'histoire venait d'être tournée. Mais il comprit que sa vie ne serait plus jamais pareille, ses parents furent arrêtés, puis tués pour avoir collaboré au second empire, un mode de répression sans précédant s'était développé autour de la noblesse impériale.

Draco se considérait chanceux, en effet, malgré son jeune âge, il commença à faire le ménage dans une auberge non loin du quartier bourgeois, cela lui permettait de vivre surtout. Et les années passèrent et les attraits de Draco évoluèrent, la vieille matrone qui voyait en Draco son fils y vit alors un amant potentiel, oh il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, il arrondissait ses fin de mois mais ce qui devait arriver arriva : son mari les surprirent et il fut viré.S'en suivit une errance sans fin et une rencontre qui changea à jamais sa vie.

Un jour comme un autre, terré dans une rue un homme arriva et s'approcha de lui :

« Excusez moi je suis Vincent Crabb et je cherche le quartier de Montmartre »

Caché par un carton, Draco l'enleva et le fusilla du regard « j'sais pas »

« Bien moi si ça tombe bien(ndc :je comprends pas cette phrase, dsl) » Draco écarquilla les yeux._ c'est quoi cette mascarade ?_

« Je m'excuse encore une fois, mais je vous ai vu il y a quelques jours… et bien disons vous déshabillez et je vous ai trouvé d'une beauté surprenante et.. »

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me vendre ! Passez plus tard dans trois ou quatre ans, quand j'aurai touché le fond ! »

« Vous pensez que l'on peut tomber si bas… je repasserai demain pour vous faire ma proposition » lui dit-il.

_Merde ! il a raison_ _il m'est impossible de tomber plus bas je meurs de faim, de soif et je ne me suis pas douché depuis une décennie, c'est décidé, mon père m'a toujours dit que la fin justifie les moyens !_

_Le lendemain_

le soleil vient à peine de se lever, un homme s'accoude au mur. _Si tôt il me veut vraiment !_

« Vous avez réfléchi »lui demanda-t-il

« oui, c'est quand vous voulez » lui dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

« STOP ! Un, vous êtes dans un état lamentable mon petit, aussi séduisant que vous êtes, cela calmerai n'importe qui. Deux, vous vous fourvoyez, ce n'est pas ce que je veux de vous ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler du moulin Rouge ? »

« Oui un lieu de débauche et de perdition d'après mon père »

« Certes mais je voudrais vous engager comme danseur de cancan. »

« danseur de cancan? »

« et plus si affinité, bien sur ! »

« j'accepte » _après tout je croyais devenir une prostitué de bas étage alors danseur cela se rapproche d'acteur, non ?_

_0000000000000000000000_

_1885_

Draco se regarde dans miroir , il a un peignoir Rouge. Il se regarde et repense aux paroles du jeune poète _c'est l'histoire d'un amour impossible au premier abord... un amour qui surmontera tous les obstacles !_

Il délaisse le miroir et regarde par la fenêtre qui donne sur l'immeuble de Harry _Il est là, il me regarde._

Il va alors sur le balcon conscient du regard de Harry sur lui, il commence à chanter

_**I follow the night , can't stand the light **_

_**when will I begin to live again, one day I 'll fly away**_

_Un jour je partirai d'ic,i j'arrêterai d'être juste un corps pour tous_

_**live all this to yesterday **_

_Oui loin très loin du moulin rouge et de tout, moi qui croyait que s'était une bénédiction de travailler ici non je n'aurais vraiment rien à regretter_

_**What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me?**_

_L'amour toi qui ne jure que par ça tu ne saurais même pas le définir , tu dois me trouver beau n'est ce pas, ma peau de nacre ,mes yeux envoûtant mon corps androgyne. Connais tu, ne serait-ce qu' une parcelle de ma vie ? Non, tu es comme les autres, éblouis pas mon physique , mon fardeau !_

_**Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends**_

_Je dois être né sous une mauvaise étoile, ou qui sait mon père a du oublier d'inviter une tante sorcière alors j'ai eu le droit à une malédiction ou peut-être que …oui peut-être que je le mérite après tout_

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world **_

Draco surprisse retourne et se retrouve nez à nez avec Harry. Préférant l'éviter il monte les escaliers pour aller sur la terrasse du haut mais c'est sans compter sur la ténacité du poète.

« Comment… comment es-tu entré ? » il essayait de reprendre sa respiration et aussi une expression neutre, mais rien à y faire, en plus ce satané Harry avait la chemise légèrement ouverte, celui-ci se rendait-il compte de l'effet qui lui faisait ? Apparemment non

« oh c'est blaise Zabini si je n'écorche pas son nom qui m'a ouvert »

_Non pas blaise il a du lui sauté dessus comme une chatte en chaleur en le voyant aussi apetissant _

« Il m'a.. » Harry rougit « humm »

« sauté dessus comme une chatte en chaleur »proposa-t-il en souriant. _il est craquant quand même avec sa timidité minute ! pourquoi il est là, si c'est pour..oh non merlin faites qu'il ne soit pas comme ça !_

« pourquoi es tu venu ? »

« je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir eu ce job »

« De rien, tu le mérites et cesse de me vouvoyez on a été intime quand même ! » et re-rougissement. _il fait un concours avec mon peignoir ou quoi ? peignoir mince je suis en peignoir il va croire que je suis un allumeur de première..ok je suis un allumeur de première mais pas avec lui _

« je dois y aller »

« non s'il te plait Draco, je voulais te demander si.. » il prit une grande inspiration,_ mais c'est qu'il va nous faire de l'hyperventilation le petit_ « si tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit enfin… que tu es tombé amoureux »

_D'accord à moi de faire de l'hyperventilation, chacun son tour, il est suspendu à mes lèvres_ « Mais non qu'est ce que tu vas croire ? Je suis un courtisan, je suis payer pour faire croire aux hommes ce qu'ils veulent croire. » _et même plus s'il voit ce que je veux dire !_

« ah oui, je vois, je suis bête d'avoir cru que vous pouviez être amoureux de moi ! »

« Harry » dit-il doucement, _ça me brise le cœur mais je dois le faire c'est pour son bien et le mien_ « je ne peux pas tomber amoureux. »

« Quoi mais une vie sans amour cela doit être terrible ! »

_Mais il le fait exprès ou quoi ? il veut que je me suicide devant lui ? _

« non mais vivre dans la rue, ça c'est terrible !» _enfin bon ,douleur physique contre douleur morale c'est inégal et injuste je passe pour le matérialiste et lui le jeune romantique oui c'est un peu ce qu'on est après réflexion !_

_**Harry : all you need is love**_

Oh non pitié pas ça avec sa voix d'ange, je ne peux vraiment pas lui résister !

« S'il te plait, ne recommence pas avec ça ! »

_**Harry chante encore en se rapprochant : all you need is loove **_

_il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. oh zut ! me voilà de nouveau rempli de bon sentiment il me rend dingue !_

_**Love is just a game**_

_Ah ! tu t' y attendais pas, na !_

_Je lui tourne le dos pensant que la discussion est close, mais il se met en face de moi et prend un sourire séducteur quoi ! mais c'est moi qui fait le séducteur, lui c'est le pauvre agneau tout timide !_

_**Harry : I was made for love you baby you were made for love me **_

PFF !_ je sais, mon éloquence prouve qu'il a raison_

**_The only way of loving me baby, Is to pay a lovely fee_**

_C'est moi ou s'est une lueur de moquerie dans les yeux bah quoi il est fauché non ? _

Il s'accrocha à un poteau, tourna et s'arrêta très prés de Draco

_**Harry : Just one night, give me just one night **_

_c'est tentant mais non je veux plus qu'une nuit mon coeur_

_**There's no way caus' you can't pay**_

encore un sourire moqueur , devant le duc il a dit que _il prend par mégarde un prince attend ça veut dire que ..._

_**Harry : in the name of love one night the name of love **_

_après je ne sais rien de lui, il a pu me mentir. _

_**Draco: You a crazy fool I want give in to you**_

Agacé Draco redescendit dans l'éléphant , Harry ne comprit pas mais le suivit

_**Harry :WE should be lovers **_

_on ne peut pas_

**_We can't do that_**

Harry s'approcha doucement et lui releva la tête

_**Harry: we should be lovers and that's a fact**_

_Il est obligé d'être aussi prés ? Parce que là je ne réponds plus de moi !(ndc : te retiens pas ! je t'en pris !lol)_

_**Through nothing will keep us together**_

_**Harry et Draco: we could stay time just for one day we can be heroes forever and ever we could be Heroes**_

_**Harry :just because I will always love you**_

_**Draco: because I can't help loving you**_

Ils se regardèrent, Harry était sur le point de partir mais Draco le retint

_**How wonderful life is now you're in the world**_

Il prit Harry par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément

_Voilà qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? peut-être une review pour que je le sache :D_

_NDC : euh ,je suis désolée s'il y a quelques fautes mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour corriger !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Tout d'abord RARs_

_Mily Black : MDR désolé mais je dois avouer que traduire les chansons en Anglais perdrait tous son charme ..mais qui est ce que je leurre c'est juste que j'ai la flemme de traduire lool _

_Vert émeraude : le retard pour le chapitre 5 tu l'as raté mais là humm merci de me lire_

_kenken : tu dois te dire la c'est vraiment beaucoup de retard arrrgh je voulais juste te dire qu'a part les deux premier chapitre le reste c'est un peu beaucoup ma sauce ne t'étonne si tu trouve pas les même chose enfin tu verra nicole kidman est génial elle me fait beaucoup pensé à Drago m'enfin voilà la suite !_

_Aure (regarde la review de Aure essaye de se caché) euh mieux vaux tard que jamais (grand sourire) et plus la fin du chapitre n'est même pas avantageuse faudra que je me rattrape après et c'est là que j'utilise mes notes ll bonne lecture_

_serpentis -draco : merci de me lire et voilà la suite _

_Marine Malefoy : ta déclaration me touche beaucoup y a pas à dire mais va tu quand mêm m'aimé après ce retard humm et raté la fin ne se fait pas avec le tango de roxanne parce que je trouvé que l'histoire n'aurait pas été assez étoffé enfin bon tu verra dans ce chapitre _

_Kimmy lyn : moi bien sure que je suis gentille j'ai promis la vie sauve à Draco enfin tu verra dans ce chapitre mais j'hésite encore quand au sort de Harry muahhhha humm voilà la suite_

_donc merci de me lire même avec ce retard mais bon la je prévois la suite pour dans minimum trois semaines alors…humm bon voilà BONNE LECTURE_

_**Quelque part en Angleterre**_

« vous n'avez rien trouvé ? » dit une femme rousse

« non madame votre fils n'est plus en Angleterre , c'est sure »

La jeune femme éclate en sanglot « je te l'avais dit James de ne pas imposer ce mariage avec cette parkinson, c'est à cause de toi qu'il s'est enfui ! »

L'homme à côté brune les cheveux ébouriffé et aux yeux noisette ne pus qu'acquiescer _pourtant j' étast sur que c'était la meilleur chose à faire.._

« Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, n'oublions pas notre position en tant que membre de la famille royale de la couronne d'Angleterre nous pouvons mettre toute l'armée à la recherche de Harry »

Lily arrêta de sangloter et le regarda

« Il y a intérêt que tu le trouve James sinon tu va te dire que mes colère de notre adolescence n'était rien à côté »

Sur ces mots elle claqua la porte

« qu'est ce que vous attendez pour vous remettre à la recherche de mon fils une invitation écrite ? »

Tous les hommes se dispersent , reste alors James Potter debout dans son hall

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Dans une chambre du moulin rouge, un couple de jeune homme est enlacé le blond se réveille

_Mais que veux tu de moi Harry si ce n'est pas mon corps , il me parle tous de mes yeux de mon visage mais toi tu avais cette lueur dans les yeux une lueur de quoi d'ailleurs …d'amour c'est ce que tu dis, pour vu qu'il ne soit pas éphémère je ne supporterai pas de perdre tout à nouveau_

« Draco » souffla le jeune homme avant de se réveiller

« bien dormi »

« euh oui désolé de m'être endormi mais j'était très fatigué je passe mes nuits à..» dit Harry

« oui ? » demanda Draco

« à penser à toi »murmura t il rougissant

Draco gloussa _Harry est désespérant on dirait un petit garçon , oui un peu comme c'est jeune damoiseau qui ne connaissait rien à la vie _

« Mais pourtant je ne sais rien de toi » il erre dans la pièce Draco allongé sur le lit étend ses bras tout en le dévorant des yeux

« Malfoy ? »

Draco se relève brutalement

« comment tu sais mon nom ? »

« j'ai reconnu tes armoiries sur ta cape »

« ah ! Mais ça n'explique pas comment tu sais mon nom .. très peu de gens savent reconnaître les armoiries familiales a a part ... mince t'a vu l'heure ! il faudrait y aller Harry on a une répétition et je ne suis même pas prêt pour le duc »

« Tu va vraiment y aller après….après tout ça , je t'en pris cet type est un pervers il ne veut que coucher avec toi et t'utiliser»cria Harry

« comme tous les hommes » répondit sur le même ton Draco _c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour moi_

un silence lourd s'installa

« non pas moi » dit Harry « alors je ne veux rien dire pour toi tu n'as pas pris ma déclaration au serieux.. tu te joue de moi , l'argent a tant de place que ça dans ta vie , pourtant je… »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! »

« c'est quoi alors » dit Harry en se levant « ne me dit pas que tu aime ton travail je ne te crois pas ! Et je n'ai pas rêvé tes mots sur la terrasse , tes frissons quand tu es dans mes bras ou ta passion dans nos baiser ou alors t'est un foutu bonne acteur en fait c'est ça tout tourne autour du fait d'être acteur ….»

« Je veux être acteur depuis toujours crois tu qu'il suffit que tu vienne et que je laisse tomber tout pour toi »

« Moi j'en serai bien capable , cette pièce que j'écris serait une chance inouïe pour moi de me faire connaître et de baisser le caquet une fois pour toute à mon père» rétorqua Harry

« toi tu ne t'es pas vendu pendant des années pour y arriver »

« c'est donc ton choix tu ne reviens pas sur ta décision n'est ce pas» se contenta de dire Harry vraiment fatigué

_Ne pouvait on pas m'aimer une fois pour ce que je suis._

« tu va pas me demander de choisir entre toi et mon rêve »

« tu va pas me demander de regarder le duc jedusor toucher l'homme que j'aime sans rien dire, l'amour..» répondit Harry

« l'amour l'amour tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche tu est vraiment obsédé pas ça :c'est un lien fragile et éphémère on vient à peine de se connaître et.. »

« Je vois » dit Harry d'un air las il passa sa main dans ses cheveux

,« je suis désolé de t'avoir importuné , tu as raison je ne suis qu'un imbécile… tu m'a définitivement guérie de ma ridicule obsession de l'amour et surtout de mes pseudo sentiments pour toi reste dans ton univers glauque et sans vie »

« Harry » Draco éclata en sanglot

Mais il était partit

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry marcha toute l'après midi , Il repasse devant le moulin rouge, il rentra et commande deux verres au bar

« que ce passe t il ? » demanda t il « ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de ce crétin de Malfoy ! »

« Si , il veut toujours être avec le duc , il dit que c'est son rêve de devenir acteur et qu'il ne le lâchera pas pour moi et bla bla … je me demande si le théâtre londonien a besoin de nouveaux acteurs ? de toute façon je m en fiche maintenant»

« Hein mais qu'est ce que tu raconte , tu tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, la scène londonienne est très prisé il faut être haut placé pour y accéder surtout depuis que le protectorat de Cromwell a pris fin.Quand même fermé tout les théâtres et cabarets ! il était taré ce mec » Ron aurait pu continuer à s'insurgé contre Cromwell si il n'avait pas entendu les sanglots de son ami

« chut ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment a passé tu verra » il le prend dans ces bras

« Mais je l'aime tellement c'est comme si il représenté tout pour moi .quand il apparaît c'est comme si il n'y avait rien autour qui existe qu'il était le seul au monde , tu sais ça fait cette effet parfois.. »

« Je sais » répondit Ron en se crispant

remarquant le changement de son ami , il relève la tête

« qu'est ce qu'il y a ?»

Ron passe derrière le bar , il fronce les sourcils

« Il ne faut jamais être amoureux de quelqu'un qui se vend ça finit toujours mal ! » Il avait crié la deuxième partie de la phrase et cassa le vere qu'il avait entre les mains

Harry se retourna , voyant que Ron fixe quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un .. une brune aux cheveux bouclés , et aux yeux marron elle parle avec un groupe d'homme, il faut dire qu'elle est particulièrement belle.

Ron allume un projecteur et se met dans le rayon lumineux

« je vais te raconter une histoire ; l'histoire d'une catin dans un bordel ..et d'un homme qui devient fou d'amour pour Elle…Hermione j'ai besoin de toi »

La jeune femme arrête de parler le fixe avec un je ne sais quoi dans les yeux ,

toute l'attention est sur eux

Des rythmes de tango se font entendre et on voit Ron et Hermione se tourné autour , il l'attrape violemment elle ne semble pas s'en formalisé

**Roxanne**

Toujours au corps à corps il la fait tourné

**ROXANNE...You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong of if it is right  
ROXANNE...You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
ROXANNE...You don't have to sell your body to the night**

IL danse toujours sans se lâcher des yeux Hermione a un sourire méprisant , et allait s'éloigner quand Harry se leva et commença à chanter

**His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
IT'S MORE THAN I CAN STAND!**

Elle le regarde , et pense qu'il est indéniablement doué pour s'exprimé avec Ron elle voyait ça comme de la possessivité mal placé mais avec Harry..c'était différent

**Why does my heart cry?  
Feelings I cant fight!  
Your free to leave me but  
Just don't deceive me!  
And please believe me when I say  
I LOVE YOU!**

A bout de nerfs il s'évanouit , mais fut vite rattraper par tom Jedusor. Le silence se fit

« tu es donc Harry Potter …»

_aimé ? détesté ? dites le moi à l'aide d'une review ! _

_A la prochaine_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_Voici les RARs_

_Serdra : je dois avouer que la communication n'est pas le point fort du couple lol mais t'inquiète pas ils finissent ensemble vive les Happy end _

_Kimmy Lyn__ : moi jurer ta perte voyons … voilà la suite ou beaucoup de mystères sont résolus_

_Aure :Merci pour ta clemence :D tu voilà je suis pas en retard ! bonne lecture_

_Julien40 :Merci ca me fait plaisir que tu la trouve originale j'avais un peu trop peur de coller au film , voilà la suite_

_miss Felton/Malfoy :Merci du compliment , mais je te comprend je dois avouer que mes premiers chapitres bah on voyait bien que c'était ma première fic ll,enjoy !_

_kenken :bah alors ça va tu n'a pas trop senti le retard , l'amour est complique c'est pour ça qu'il est si prisé ! pour Draco j'ai vraiment hésité mais je les fait parce que je pense qu'il n'a aucun repère dans sa vie qu'il est perdu et qu'il se rend compte que Harry est différent enfin tu va la lire .. Et c'est donc à ta demande que ça devient un H/Hr ll non ne t'inquiète pas c'est Ron et Hermione ensemble !_

_Marine Malefoy : ta dam voilà la suite !_

_missbooyaka :Merci ! oui moulin rouge est vraiment merveilleux comme film !LL ça me touhce que tu me laisse deux reviews tu ne passe pas pour une désespéré désolé d'avoir fait attendre.._

_jessy : oui plus ça va aller plus ça va être différent je pouvais pas la finir comme moulin rouge et puis bah je voulais mettre un peu d'aventure et tout ! j'espère que ça te plaira_

_La-shinegami : je te promet de faire un effort pour les chanson là par exemple il n'y avait qu'une phrase ou il y avait des difficulté à mon avis si y'en a d'autre dsl , j'adore l'anglais et y'a plein de chose qui sonne tellement bien que en Français c'est plat , enfin.. pour moulin rouge c'est impossible de ne pas tomber amoureux du film de Christian et D'Erwan Mcgregor humm je m'éloigne là en tout cas merci pour ta review !_

_Sahada :tu es la première à t'être interrogé sur Harry j'avais peur de te décevoir mais ça va apparemment , ravi que ça te plaise bonne lecture_

_Merci à tous de me lire, ça me fait plaisir parce que je trouve personnellement que ma fic s'essouffle alors je suis contente que ça ne soit pas le cas bon trêve de baratinage .. place au chapitre_

_HHH_

Un jeune homme est étendu sur un lit ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le lit regardant le plafond

_**I was a fool to believe . . .  
A fool to believe. . .  
It all ends today. . .  
Yes, it all ends today  
Today's the day when dreaming ends**_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A l'autre bout de la ville un autre jeune homme est étendu à son chevet Tom Jedusor ,l'observe

Il passa sa main sur son front , sur la cicatrice , cette légendaire cicatrice qui fait la force du jeune Héritier.

Harry se réveilla sentant sa tête tournait .ou était t'il ? Il se souvient de s'être évanouie et puis ..plus rien

« Mon prince se réveille donc enfin »

cette vois c'était …le duc ! il se leva peut-être un peu brutalement vu le sourire malsain que lui fait Jedusor

« Tout doux , je ne vais pas te faire de mal, pourquoi as-tu peur ?

« Je n'ai pas peur » mentit Harry

«Evidemment..Dès que je t'ai vu , je t'ai trouvé trop puissant pour n'être qu'un simple sorcier …jusqu'à que j'apprenne que l'héritier des Potter s'est enfui, vraiment tu n'a même pas essayé de changer ton apparence ; tu es encore plus naïf que je le croyais Sait tu comment a tu eu cette cicatrice au front ?»

Harry s'impatienta mais songeant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre répondit simplement « une chute de cheval,lorsque j'avais cinq ans »

« Pathétique , ils n'ont vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? »

Tout en parlant Tom Jedusor se déplaça et se mit à la hauteur de Harry

« c'est moi qui te l'ai faite »dit il de but en blanc

« pardon ? » répondit Harry n'étant pas sur d'avoir compris

«j'ai attaqué ton père, il y a quelques années de cela ,ta mère et toi étiez derrière, j'ai essayé de t'atteindre pour rendre fou de rage ton père, j'ai lancé le sort de la mort et.. et il a été absorbé ne laissant que cette cicatrice »

« Personne n'est sortit vivant d'un sort de la mort »

« si toi »

« non vous mentez » Harry secoua sa tête et recula

« Ne trouve tu pas que tu es trop doué en magie pour ton âge Harry, ne sait tu pas que seul de très grand sorciers peuvent faire de la magie en baguette ,que entendre ce que disent les serpents est très rare ,que dès que tu te met en colère tout explose , tu es merveilleusement puissant et puis pourquoi aurait tu ce malaise cette haine contre moi ? »

« A cause de Draco ! »

« je t'en pris laisse ce gigolo à sa place , c'est-à-dire dans les bas fonds »

« Je vous interdit de parler de Draco comme ça ! » cria Harry

« oh ne me dis pas que tu es amoureux ! »

le silence qui suivit fut significatif pour le duc .

« Enfermez le dans la chambre oh et ne te fatigue pas aussi doué que tu l'es tu ne peux rien faire contre cette pièce je l'ai moi-même protégé seul les personne en qui j'ai confiance peut y rentrer et en sortir avec toi »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Draco partit à la recherche de Harry il était décidé à le revoir et à s'expliquer

,il ne pus le trouver nulle part ,dépité il partit dans le petit appartement du jeune homme.Il sourit : c'était un véritable foutoir .Il ne résista pas et commença à ranger, il tomba sur un carnet en cuir ,il lut l'intitulé **Carnet de Harry Potter **accompagné d'un écusson représentant un lion couronnait qui se baladait.Draco lâcha le carnet , Potter ! le royaume des Potter est internationalement connu….il est prince !... et il s'est amouraché de lui

_Non il est amoureux de toi ._

_Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit ?_

_Il est idiot ou quoi je passai mon temps à répéter que l'argent et le rang social sont tout pour moi et il ne s'en sert pas _

_il voulait que tu l'aime pour lui-même , il est vraiment différent des autres…_

C'était donc vrai ,il essaya de se rappelé du moment ou il avait rencontré Harry..en fait c'était le coup de foudre ,il n'avait pas compris cette sensation mais..

_je l'aime,oui je l'aime autant que j'aime.. chanter danser ou jouer la comédie ! _

**_How wonderfull day now you're in the world_**

_Je comprends maintenant tous le sens de cette phrase je ne peux plus vivre sans lui maintenant que je l'es connu_

« Harry »murmura t'il

Il recommença ses recherches dans tout Monmartre ,mais rien absolument rien , Harry était introuvable

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I Love You more and more**_

**_Come what may (quoiqu'il advienne)_**

Harry chantonnais, cela faisait je ne sais combien d'heure qu'il est dans cette fichu chambre , il regarda par la fenêtre , elle donne sur les buttes Chaumont , l'un des plus beau jardins de paris , il se trouve au nord est de la capital

« Très intéressant , Harry cela te sers vraiment à beaucoup de choses »

Il savait très bien qu'il essayait d'éviter de penser à la révélation que lui a fait Jedusor,ces parents ne lui avait tout de même pas mentit ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il s'était senti différent depuis tout jeune et puis qu'il a certain dons étranges ,tel que le pouvoir de parler aux serpents , il a toujours su quelque part qu'il était anormal même pour un sorcier ;il s'est toujours mis à l'écart de la cours de peur de se faire rejeter de ne pas être compris, et en plus il a découvert très tôt qu'il était homosexuel. Il se souvient comme si c'était hier , un garçon nommé william.Il lui avait expliqué qu'on pouvait être avec un homme et que ce n'était pas malsain.

_« Tu sais l'amour est quelque chose de trop pur, garçon, filles au fond on est les même Harry » _

_Il s'était approché de moi._

_« tu es tellement beau » m'avait il dit_

_il m'a alors embrassé , un baiser doux et chaste un de ces baisers qui faisait sonner les cloches dans la tête et qui te fait voir des étoiles_

_je m'en rappelle encore.._

Il n'avait alors que 13 ans mais il avait compris que jamais une fille ne lui ferait cette effet et surtout pas Parkinson.Draco été un véritable coup de foudre , il et beau bien sur mais il est tellement charismatique, il avait su dès le premier regard qu'il ne serait qu'à lui quoiqu'il arrive

**_Come what may (quoiqu'il advienne)_**

Et même si il est à sens unique

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Et il l'ont pris et vous l'avez laisser faire" dit Draco hors de lui

« Draco on est que deux et tu a vu son garde du corps a une arme je veux pas mourir même pour un aussi bel homme» répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules

Draco la fusilla du regard

« Ne t'inquiète pas moi j'aime genre les brutes , plutôt roux et ne pouvant pas manier les mots comme ton prince charmant »soupira t elle reveuse

« ce n'est pas mon prince charmant »

« un jouuuur mon prince viendra » commença à chanter Hermione en riant

« Au fait »dit rapidement Draco pour changer d'avis « t'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ,je l'ai cherché toute la journée »

« bah en fait »commença Hermione en rougissant « Ron et moi.. »

« tentiez de repeupler la terre ..pas besoin de me faire un dessin , bon je vais dormir»

il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir mais il se retourna et demanda

« qu'est ce que tu sais sur les Potter ? »

« Riche famille de grands sorciers depuis l'empire Romain ils.. »

« Je te parle de leur héritier »

Vexée d'avoir été interrompue,elle lui répondit quand même

« tu sais Jedusor est un sorcier assez respecté , pas seulement pour sa richesse mais aussi par son pouvoir magique ,il est invaincu au duel magique ,une rumeur dit que seul l'héritier des Potter peut le vaincre car petit il avait résisté à l'un de ses sorts…mais pourquoi tu me demande ça l'héritier est anglais et …oh c'est pas vrai »

Draco a toujours été impressionné par les capacités intellectuelles d'Hermione , pour lui c'était l'exemple même que la vie est vraiment injuste être une courtisane ne lui allait braiment pas..Enfin son intelligence la tout de suite.. elle aurait pu l'ignorer

« Harry Potter , le HARRY POTTER » cria t elle

« Pitié baisse d'un ton »

« Il faut qu'il sorte de là » murmura t elle

« Mais comment ? »

« c'est un Potter il puise toute da magie dans le coeur»

« Tu es sure »

« Il est puissant n'en doute pas , il faut…il faut d'abord que tu donne rendez vous au duc, et puis que tu trouve Harry et que tu lui redonne ça baguette magique on va arranger tout ça »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_Mon Chère duc, _

_Pourrai je m'entretenir avec vous demain soir ?Il me tarde de vous voir, Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et vous confesser l'amour que je vous porte_ _: je ne peux attendre le soir de la première et veut me donner à vous corps et âme_

_votre dévoué Draco Malfoy_

Harry éclata en larmes , alors le choix de Draco était fait, le Duc ne mentait pas , si seulement il n'avait pas été sur de lui et ne lui avait demandé une preuve… , Harry s'endormit d'un sommeil agité._Si Draco partait avec le duc il es mourrai , Draco est à lui maintenant _

**_Come what may (quoiqu'il advienne)_**

HHH

_Alors envie de me tuer ou simplement de me faire part d'un commentaire ,laissez moi une review !_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Moulin Rouge **_

_RARs_

_miss Felton/Malfoy :jedusor n'a pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit de Harry lol , et pour la lettre chuut tu verra ..la musique adoucit les mœurs ? bonne lecture_

_missbooyaka : merci ma sauveuse faut pas tuer les auteur t'a raison ! voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimera ! _

_Aure : et voila la suite qui repond à tout ces questions, j espère que tu trouvera pas ça trop rapide ! enfin que tu aime quoi ll bise_

_Jessy : Draco consolateur professionnel ..ouhla je délire c'est un happy end donc ryry il est plus triste et ils vvecurent heureux et eurent bcp bcp d'enfant (comment ça c'est pas possible !) Enjoy.._

_HHHHHH_

La pièce est sombre , on voit les rideau s'écarter et Draco habillé tout en noir apparaît .Cette couleur fait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

« Duc j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre ? »

Jedusor esquissa un sourire

« non , absolument pas ! Installez vous »

Gracieusement Draco s'assit dans la chaise proposée par le majordome

« Vous savez après la représentation de la pièce vous ne serez plus un vulgaire danseur ..mais un acteur ! »

Draco sourit et joua à faire tourner le vin dans son verre en cristal

Le duc pas du tout impressionné par le comportement froid du jeune homme , se contenta de l'approcher et de l'embrasser

« Duc ! » Draco se leva et commença à faire des allers retour dans la pièce

« c'est ce jeune poète qui vous travaille? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez »

Tout en parlant Draco s'approcha de la bouteille de vin

Flash back

« Ceci est un puissant somnifère quelques gouttes suffisent et le patient tombe dans les pommes » dit la jeune femme en montrant une fiole

« tu es géniale Hermione »

Fin du Flash back

Draco remplit le verre du duc et y déposa quelques gouttes du mélange

« Excusez moi je ne m'intéresse pas à ce jeune poète..il s'est entiché de moi et il faut bien que quelqu'un écrive la pièce non ? »

Le duc rie de bon cœur et Draco le suivit

« A votre santé ! »

Draco fit attention à donner le mauvais verre et il burent d'un seul trait

« Qu'est ce que.. »

Le duc n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question qu'il tomba , Draco le rattrapa et le laissa sur le canapé

_Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver Harry et on part_

Draco parcoura toutes les pièces de l'aile est il semblerait que Harry n'y était pas , il commençai à désespérer le duc allait se réveiller , soudain il eut une idée , il se plaça en plein milieux de l'aile ouest

**_Never new I could feel like this (je n'ai jamais su que je me sentirai d'une telle manière)_**

**_it'sllike I never seen the sky before (c'est comme si je n'avais jamais vu le ciel )_**

**_want to vanish inside your kiss , (J'ai envi de me disparaître dans un de tes baisers)_**

**_Every day I'm loving you more and more (Chaque jour je t'aime de plus en plus)_**

**_listent to my heart can you hear it sing (Ecoute mon Coeur , tu peux l'entendre chater)_**

**_Come back tome And forgive Everything (reviens à moi et pardonne moi tout)_**

_Aucune réponse ce n'est pas possible , Draco commença à paniquer , il faut qu'il continu_

**_Season may change , winter to spring (les saison peuvent changer , hiver à l'été)_**

**_I love you to the end of time (je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps)_**

C'est un échec comme il a été stupide de ..C'est la voix de Harry

_**Come what may **_

_**Come what may**_

Draco sourit et suivit la voix en chantant avec Harry

**_Harry :I will love you (je t'aimerai)_**

**_Draco: I will love you _**

**_Harry & Draco : until my dying days (jusqu' à ma mort)_**

**_Every day (chaque jour)_**

**_Come what may (quoiqu'il advienne)_**

Il se trouva devant la porte d'ou provenait la voix de Harry

Il essaye d'ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort mais la porte résiste

« Le porte est enchanté à l'aide de puissant sort » se contenta de dire Harry « Passe moi ma baguette sous la porte »

Draco s'exécuta

La porte explosa et Harry sourit , Draco se précipita sur lui et il finirent ensemble

_**I will love you until my dying days**_

Clap clap

"oh non Harry , désolé je ne t'ai pas trouver assez rapidement et Jedusor… »

« chut ne t'inquiète pas attend moi dehors »

« Non ! »

« Si , c'est un duel je dois le régler face à face et surtout il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose..va t'en ! »

Draco le cœur lourd décida d'obéir à son amour et de partir du manoir

« Comme c'est touchant tu lui donne juste un court répit dès que j'en aurais fini avec toi je m'occuperai de cette petite pute »

« Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça ! » Harry pointa sa baguette vers Jedusor qui en fit de même

« Avada Kedavra » ils dirent en même temps , un lien se construisit entre les deux baguettes , l'un vert et l'autre Rouge

ils s'affrontèrent ainsi pendant bien des minutes.

Harry semblait commencer à flancher le duc était peutêtre trop fort .

« Harry ! »

C'était la voix de Draco

_Mais bon sang je lui ai dit de partir_

IL sentit une présence à ses côté et une baguette qui murmura un simple Expiliarmus

Le Duc trop concentré par son duel , ne vit pas arriver James Potter et se prit le sort en plein figure il voltigea , a demi conscient .Harry quand à lui épuisé aussi par l'échange s'évanouit

HHHHHHHH

Harry se réveille et une tornade rousse lui saute dessus

« Ne nous fait plus jamais ça , j'ai eu tellement peur et si il t'était arrivé quelque chose , et tu te rend compte trois jours dans le Coma , Jedusor lui s'est éteint hier , je n'avait plus d'espoir , oh mon dieu mon bébé »

« Lily tu l'étouffe » dit James Potter « Ravi de te revoir Fiston refais nous ça encore une fois , et je te tue de mes propres mains » Continua t il en souriant

Harry se força à sourire

« ou est Draco ?»

« Là » répondit le principal concerné

« ton ami est très dévoué , il a passé les trois jours sans presque dormir ,de peur de rater ton réveil »

Harry tiqua au mot ami et interrogea Draco du regard qui se contenta de le fuir

« Ce n'est pas mon ami »

« ah » Dit Lily semblant ne rien comprendre du tout

« C'est mon petit ami »

« Harry ! » cria Draco

Potter Senior écarquilla les yeux

un lourd silence q'en suivit ou les principaux protagonistes était gêné

"Je vois " se contenta de dire Potter senior

« Papa je suis.. »

« Ne sois pas désolé mais.. il me faudra du temps pour me faire à l'idée de vous deux , de mon seul fils aimant les hommes et faisant avec les hommes..je vais prendre l'air »

« James est un peu vieux jeux , mais moi je suis contente pour toi , il était bien trop dévoué pour un ami » elle lui fit un clin d'œil « et tu as un excellent goût il est magnifique »

« Maman ! »

« Merci madame , Harry tient beaucoup de sa mère »

« Je vous laisse je dois calmer mon mari ..dites Draco , Vous aimez l'Angleterre ? »

« oui c'est un beau pays , pourquoi me demandez vous ça sauf votre respect »

« Parce que vous allez y vivre tout simplement …à toute à l'heure les enfant ! pas de bêtise hein ! »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce

« Je suis désolé » commencèrent il en même temps

« Mais de quoi ? » demanda Draco

« D'avoir pu croire que tu était avec le duc »

« Et moi désolé de t'avoir fait croire que la comédie passait avant toi »

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils s'embrassèrent

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Au moulin Rouge

« Draco va partir » pleura Blaise Zabini accroché au cou du dit Draco

« vous pourrez lui rendre visite » dit Harry

Hermione sourit

« alors Draco ça fait quoi d'avoir rencontrer le _prince_ charmant » demanda t elle innocemment

Harry rougit et Draco éclata de rire

« Je ne suis pas enfin..pas vraiment un prince charmant tu sais »

« allez mon chou ne sois pas modeste ….si seulement t'avais pas flashé sur Draco» dit Hermione en lui pinçant la joue

Ron grogna ,

« Promet moi de venir me voir ! » l'interpella le brun

« J'aime pas l'Angleterre » répondit Ron « Mais.. je ferai un effort »

« hourra , on aura des vacances en Angleterre chez le Roi et la Reine »Cria Hermione .Elle avait décidément trop bu

« Avant de partit je voudrai vous dire à tous quelque chose , Merci pour tout je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans vous , j'ai découvert des amis merveilleux , et l'amour de ma vie accessoirement » Tout le monde rie « Et une dernière chose Vive le moulin Rouge ! »

« Vive le moulin Rouge »reprit tout le monde en chœur

**_Tous: The show is ending our way. Come on and stand your ground For freedom, beauty, truth, and Love  
Chorus: How wonderful life is  
Draco: One day I'll fly away  
Harry: My gift is my song  
Chorus: The children of the revolution, No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
Draco: One day I'll fly away  
Harry: My gift is my song  
Chorus: No you won't fool the children of the revolution. No you won't fool the children of the revolution  
_**

**_The Greatest Thing you'll ever learn ...Is just to Love, and be Loved in return _**

_**(la plus belle vérité qu'on puisse apprendre un jour et qu'il suffit d'aimer et de l'être en retour)**_

_**The End**_

HHH

_C'est finiii ma première fic , commence à pleurer , regard son fichier ou il y'avait le plan de l'histoire , et voit que ça rien avoir avec ce qu'elle a fait au diable mes plan ! Je pense pas faire un épilogue mais qui c'est ? si vous en voulez un ! Sinon mon histoire est fini quel est le bilan ? dites le moi avec une Review. A bientôt dans une autre fic!_


End file.
